


【SC】untitled

by carcat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcat/pseuds/carcat
Summary: 是摸魚
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 4





	【SC】untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 是摸魚

當克勞德送走蓋亞的最後一個人類時，他並沒有哭。

他曾經用所有的眼淚為每一個離開的夥伴送行，如今他已經沒有眼淚了，留下的只有乾凅的遺憾以及無盡的沉默。

他獨自回到陪伴了他半輩子的屋子中，除去落滿塵埃的斗篷，面對永遠在同一個地方升起的月亮，不知在想些什麼。

然而那人悄悄地出現，克勞德早已習慣他的存在，他沒有再進一步的有所作為，克勞德便沒了理由去干涉對方的行動。

畢竟要守護的事物一早風化成了生命之流的碎屑。

他依舊沉默不語的看著克勞德，似乎在為他可笑的堅持表達嘲諷之意，但他沒有認知到、也永遠不會認知到的是： **那不是堅持。**

  
  


太陽和月亮如同音樂盒上的舞者不停的轉動著。即使蓋亞發出了異變的哀鳴、即使克勞德就此成為一個沒有靈魂的空殼，它們仍然不會為了什麼而停下腳步。

克勞德離開了那間屋子，只帶上了自己和那件陳舊的斗篷，再次踏上沒有盡頭的歸途。那人沒有輕易的死心，決定跟著他走遍他已經走過無數次的土地，順便盤算著何時收回對克勞德的掌控權。

爾後，日復一日，年復一年，再也沒有風能夠刮動粗糲的草，大地上的一切都彷彿是一台壞了的音樂盒，終止了她超越千年的存在。

所有生命了無音訊，如同他們本就該隨著時間盡頭的到來而結束。只剩那名外星生物的基因序列還在拼搏，企圖向這位垂死的女神證明什麼。

太安靜了，克勞德想，他在被時光啃食殆盡掉的屋子前躺下，思考著女神是否終於要放過他，天空中閃爍著一顆巨大的星體，比任何其他的光點都還耀眼。

克勞德感覺到他身旁有人也躺下了。

那個男人露出了從未有過的眼神，靠近他耳邊低聲說道。

「你比我想像中的還要固執呢，克勞德。」

克勞德盯著那顆逐漸靠近的星體在心中嘆息。

**哀莫大於心死。**

他的內心所想，被知曉的機會淹沒在流星下墜的火光之中，從此消失不見。

當克勞德送走蓋亞的最後一個生命時。

讓他知道自己還是有淚可流的


End file.
